Daniel
Daniel is a recurring character in the Camping Series. He makes a formal appearance in both Camping and Camping 2, and a non-formal appearance in a photo booth on Hotel. He is a park ranger that helps out the players. Appearance He has brown stylish hair and light-colored skin. He wears the typical brown and white ranger coat, with a black and velvet red shirt inside. He also wears dark green pants and brown shoes. He is seen to have a smiling face in almost all the scenes he appears in, even in his dialogue box, but in Camping 2 he has the Roblox Skeptic Face. Mansion He appears on the TV for a short while, as a still image showing his face. Hotel He doesn't make a formal appearance in this game, however, a picture of him hangs on the hotel walls in the game. Camping He is only a background character in the game, only appearing on Day 2 along with another ranger, known to some as Kyle/Jake/Kevin/Blue Hair Boi. Daniel tells the players that there bears in the forest decreasing the dear population. He also warns them to stay in the camping area as bear traps would be placed all over the forest. Camping 2 He is the deuteragonist in the game, acting as a tour guide to the player. He shows you around the new campsite on Day 1 till night. On Night 1, the players in the cabin would be informed that he will be going to the bathroom for a while. He returns after the players from the tents run to the cabin. The players tell him about seeing a murderer on the loose but just brushes it off as a spooky story. On Day 2, he leads the players to Pinewood Trail , a hiking trail. He will wait for the players to complete the trail. He gives S'mores for completing it. (You have the whole day to complete this obby course). On Night 2, he accompanies you in the tents. He will enter the blue tent during the rain. When he comes out of the tent, he will notice the campfire has been put out by the rain. He will order the players to look for 5 new firewood to set up another campfire. After the players found new firewood, he will inform them that he forgot something in the cabin. He comes back after the players survive the mine bombs. When the players tell him about it, he again brushes it off as a joke. A player will then enter the blue tent and find a gun, which will lead to his eventual fate; either he lives or dies. It depends on the player who has the gun if they will kill him or not. On Day 3, if he is shot, he will appear lying dead on the ground near the tents where he was shot. There will be no further interaction with him at this point. On Day 3, if he is alive, he tells you that you scared him last night thinking that you will actually shoot him. He also informs you about a storm coming later that night and that there will be rescue coming. He takes the players to the hole for shelter for the night. On Night 3, the players and him will be at staying at the hole for the night until someone realises that they forgot the escape rope. He will then suggest another way to get out of the hole. He helps the players get through the maze, and appears again on a pillar at the end. He sees and recognises the person as Zach Nolan, the man who murdered the Family of 5 during a camping night. As Zach approaches the players and him, The Son then appears. Daniel and the players then watch the child behead his family's murderer. Trivia * Daniel is the first secondary character in the game to be human. The other being the Jake/Kyle/BHB the park ranger . * Daniel is most described as 'ignorant' or 'dense'. This is largely due to the fact that he ignores the distress the players are in, and the fact that he doesn't believe the players when they try to tell him that there is a murderer in loose. * He also might be a family relative of the family that owns "Gloomo Hotel" in Hotel because of his picture is seen hanging on the walls of the hotel. * According to theories, he is friends or even brothers with BHB the Park Ranger, since both of them look similar, and both of them only make formal appearances in Camping or Camping 2 Gallery Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Park rangers Category:Camping